LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen hanging out on the beach as Sammy sits on top of the hill. Alex then looks up at him) Alex: Yo Sammy! Sammy: Hm? Alex: Get down here man! Sammy: Uh sure. (Sammy runs down the hill toward Alex) Alex: What are you sitting all alone for? Sammy: Oh, no reason. Erin: Is Jessica inside? Sammy: Yeah. Alex: Is she okay? Sammy: Oh yeah yeah she's good. Alex: Well if she's all right... Sammy: She's just a bit stressed about school is all. Alex: That's fair. Erin: She's been acting really weird. Sammy: Gee you think? Erin: You sure she's fine? Sammy: That's what she says. Alex: Well, maybe she'll come out later. Sammy: Yeah. (Miles then runs up) Miles: Yo guys! Crime alert! Erin: Aww are you serious? Alex: Right now? Miles: Unfortunately yes. Alex: Awww man! Miles: It's the Marked Ones again. Erin: What're they doing now? Miles: It seems that they're raiding a police convoy. Alex: Well, let's get ready then. Miles: Got it. (The heroes all head inside to get ready to head out. The Marked Ones are seen in town raiding the convoy as the trucks are seen flipped and torn open) Marked One #1: Get those weapons loaded. The boss needs that in the armory by sundown. Marked One #4: Yes sir! (The Markes One Captain looks around before he sees the Defenders heading toward them) Marked One #1: Ah crap....Heads up men! (The Defenders arrive as the Marked Ones jump down and aim at the heroes) Richie: Jeez, only six guys? Alex: Guess they didn't expect company. Marked One #1: Hey, back away kids! This does not concern you! Erin: Sure doesn't seem that way. Miles: It's over here Marked Ones! Looks like you're gonna have to return those weapons of yours. Marked One #2: Never! Marked One #3: This loot belongs to us now kiddies! Alex: Well that's unfortunate. Guys, who's down to kick some masked men in the face? Miles: Always! Zulu: Let's do it! Omega: Let's go! (The Defenders charge at The Marked Ones) Marked One #5: Maybe we underestimated their group size sir! Marked One #4: Who cares? Just charge! (The Marked Ones charge the group with most of them easily being brought down with ease. Miles is seen webbing them down to the ground) Miles: Jeez, that was easy. Denki: Too easy. Alex: Yeah, weird. Miles: Well, let's put down the beacon for the cops. They clearly need this to- Jessica: ALEX LOOK OUT!! Alex: Huh? (Alex turns to find a Marked One as he grabs his shoulder and rams his knife into Alex's gut before getting knocked out by Richie) Jessica: Alex! Erin: No! (Alex falls down holding his wound as he groans in pain. Miles then webs the Marked One down and sets down a beacon) Miles: Oh crap, Jessica help me out! (Jessica and Miles run over and help Alex up) Miles: Alex? Alex can you hear me? Alex: Yeah yeah....I'm fine man. Jessica: Alex you're bleeding! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts